Just a Feeling
by levines
Summary: Arianna snapped her head at the voice, and saw Adam. The fucking Adam fucking Levine, in all his plaid glory- and Jesus Christ, the asshole had actually pushed his button for her. Adam Levine centered fic, with other major characters included. Post The Voice Season 3.
1. The Blinds

**A/N: Hi everyone! I obviously don't own anything/anyone in this story, nor do I own The Voice, as NBC has the rights to that…**

**I just recently went to a Maroon 5 concert, and despite all efforts to ignore my love for Adam; I apparently couldn't, since I'm obviously sitting here writing this story at 5 in the morning. . Read, review, enjoy, etc.**

CHAPTER ONE: THE BLIND AUDITIONS

Star struck. The word itself was stupid, and didn't make much sense. Who would ever feel tongue tied just because of a celebrity? 3 months ago Arianna would have said that being "star struck" was a made up thing.

Well, it wasn't. And it was fucking bullshit. What's more attractive than making a complete ass of yourself in front of someone you idolized?

It all started in September, Arianna had been screwing around in her room singing to Maroon 5's latest Album, Overexposed, when her Mom heard her and came into the room.

"Is that you singing?" She had asked, looking awe-stricken.

Arianna looked around her room, "Errrr, yeah? Why?"

"You're really good, honey. How come I've never heard you sing before?"

"I dunno, 'cause I never really thought that I was any good."

"Well, I think you are. Maybe you should try singing at some gigs or something."

Arianna never thought much about it after that. She shrugged it off, thinking it was just her mom trying to butter her up or make her feel better because, let's face it, that's what pretty much all moms do.

However, a few months down the line, when she was screwing around at Karaoke night (albeit, half drunk), her best friend, Sierra, decided it would be a great idea to sign up for The Voice. And so, in a drunken stupor, Arianna was now forced to audition, since she had gotten a callback after Sierra sent in a demo.

And so here she was. In the Starbucks coffee lounge in Los Angeles, scared shitless about singing in front of four major pop-artists. Since it was Sierra's brilliant idea, Arianna had forced her to come along.

"This is all your fault, idiot. I really don't want to do this." Arianna snapped at her for the millionth time that day.

"Well it's too late now, isn't it? Besides, who cares? If you get in, excellent, if not, then it wasn't meant to be. It'll be a fun story to tell your grandkids later."

Arianna rolled her eyes. "Publicly humiliating myself on national television isn't something I want to brag to my future grandkids about."

It was Sierra's turn to roll her eyes, "Oh please. You're good and you know it. All four judges are going to turn around for you, I just know it."

Before Arianna had the time to respond sarcastically, Carson was in front of her. _The _Carson Daly. What the actual fuck.

"Hey, Arianna, right? I'm Carson. You're going to be going on in about thirty minutes, so we just want to get a little background story on you for when we air the show, is that ok?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah, of course."

"Alright then let's get started." Carson waited for the cameras to get situated, and then started popping the questions. He was a complete natural, and it made Arianna feel under prepared and overwhelmed. "So, Arianna, how long have you been singing?"

"Well, formally, not for that long. I've sung in the shower and stuff but nothing serious. I never even really thought about it as a career, actually. It was usually just something to do for fun."

"Then how did you end up here?"

"Well, er, I'm not sure if I'm allowed to say this on the show." Arianna started laughing, "But my best friend, Sierra," Arianna gestured to her, "and I were at a bar, and we were drinking and well, one thing lead to another and I was singing Kareoke, and Sierra kind of just decided that I should try out…"

"And so you just signed up- drunk?" Carson was laughing.

"Yeah, well, apparently, I mean I'm here now."

"That has to be a first here on The Voice. I'm impressed! Not many would follow through with that out of a drunken night gone wrong."

Arianna laughed and nodded her head, "Yeah, well, what have I got to lose, right?"

"That's true. So, who do you want to turn around the most for you?"

"I honestly would be shocked if any of them did, so I'll be happy with anyone!"

"Oh please, she's just being shy," Sierra butted in, "She wants Adam the most."

_Oh my god, shut up_. Arianna thought, inwardly rolling her eyes. So embarrassing. Though she would be lying if she said it wasn't true. He was the reason she even decided to go through with this crazy idea in the first place.

"Ah, Adam. The crowd's favorite. What song will you be singing?"

"It's kind of ballsy, but my absolute favorite band is Maroon 5. I know, I know it's a cliché, but I literally grew up listening to them. So I want to sing _Daylight_, because it's my favorite song from the album. It's made me laugh it's made me cry, it's a really special song to me."

"Well, I wish you luck, Arianna. And hopefully Adam is feeling very giving today."

The cameras were turned off and again Carson wished her luck. By now, there was only about 10 minutes before it was time for her to get on stage. Ari was beyond nervous, and could feel the butterflies in her stomach.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up." She mumbled, more to herself than to Sierra.

"You're going to do great, Ari." Sierra gave her a light squeeze, and then she was off to the back room. Arianna could hear another boy; she thought she heard that his name was Liam, finishing off his song. From the sounds of it, no one had turned for him. That made Arianna's stomach churn.

After what felt like an eternity, one of the backstage people told her it was her turn to go on. This was it.

She walked up onto the stage, her knees shaking slightly, and her palms getting sweaty. This was it.

"You can do it," she breathed to herself, closing her eyes as the song opened. All she needed to do was focus on the lyrics, focus on what the song meant to _her_ and she would be fine.

_**Here I am waiting; I'll have to leave soon**_

_**Why am I holding on?**_

_**We knew this day would come, we knew it all along**_

_**How did it come so fast? **_

_**This is our last night,**_

_**But it's late and I'm trying not to sleep**_

_**Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away**_

The crowd was roaring, and although she was singing softly, she could feel the momentum in her entire body before she exploded into the chorus.

_**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go**_

_**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close**_

_**Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own**_

_**But tonight I need to hold you so close**_

She heard one chair turn around and the audience roared with approval. She was too scared to see who it was.

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa**_

It wasn't until the bridge of the song that she really felt herself getting into it, her eyes were closed and she was almost to her knees, as she felt every word pierce through her veins.

_**I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over,**_

_**Start all over**_

_**I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want**_

_**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go**_

She heard two more chairs turn as members of the audience started going wild. Was this really happening to her?

_**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close**_

_**Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own**_

_**But tonight I need to hold you so close**_

_**Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah**_

_**Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah**_

She finished the song with a huge grin on her face as the crowd went wild. She still hadn't opened her eyes- she was too scared to look. Had _he_ turned his chair around? What if he was the only one that hadn't?

"Man, that takes balls singin' a song that's one of Adam's!" Arianna heard Blake Shelton's country twang belt out into the audience. She opened her eyes and looked straight at Blake, whose chair was lit up with the I WANT YOU light on. Arianna grinned.

"Well, sometimes you have to be a little ballsy to get what you want."

"Wow feisty- I like that." Arianna snapped her head at the voice, and saw Adam. _The_ fucking Adam fucking Levine, in all his plaid glory- and Jesus Christ, the asshole had actually pushed his button for her.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod." Arianna blurted out, without really meaning to.

"Aw man, now this just ain't fair. She's star struck already!" Blake said, throwing his arms up in the air while Adam grinned like a schoolboy.

"Look, Blake, some people just have it all."

"Right, right. Now what's your name, darlin'?"

"Arianna Grayson."

"That's a beautiful name." Cee Lo commented, and Arianna smiled, seeing that his chair was lit up also.

"Thank you."

"Look, let's get down to business here. I want to have you on my team." The audience cheered loudly as Adam went on, and Arianna couldn't repress the huge grin on her face.

"Yeah well I _need_ her on my team!" Blake countered, while Arianna started laughing.

"You're a country artist, Blake! I can do better things with her."

"I'm not just country! I can expand- might I point out that I have _two_ champions while you have a measly _one_."

"Soon to be two if I get Arianna on my team here."

"Ooohhhhhhh!" Christina shouted, laughing amidst Blake and Adam's arguing.

"Can I say something?" Cee Lo asked to no one in particular, "Look, you've got this sweet, soultry, beautiful thing about you, and there was so much depth in your voice, I could really hear that those words meant a lot to you. It wasn't just another song you were singing, and that's important to me. So I would just love to have you on my team, I think there are a lot of good things that we could do together. Plus, I mean, you're beautiful."

Arianna opened her mouth in shock as Adam and Blake started laughing and clapping in agreement.

"Look ok all crap aside, you'd got a beautiful voice." Adam began, and Arianna's heart was pounding. "I mean, it takes a lot to make me turn around when you're singing a song that's my personal favorite and from my own record. But you did it with so much poise and elegance, and I mean like what Cee Lo said I believed every word that came out of your mouth, and that's incredible. And I _did_ push my button for you first. So…."

"Hey! I pushed mine shortly after, too!" Blake shouted out,

"It was like a whole thirty seconds after I pushed mine!"

"Alright alright alright!" Christina interrupted, "So who's it going to be, Arianna?"

The crowd started screaming as Arianna started twirling a little back and forth, biting her lip.

"Look, I'm honored that even one of you turned around, the fact that _three_ of you did for me is just- I'm blown away. Blake, what you've done in the Country business is astounding to me, and Cee Lo, it would be an honor to work with you. But…" She let herself trail off as she settled her eyes on Adam, who was looking up at her with hope and desperation. "I would be a fool to not choose my lifelong idol, Adam."

The crowd erupted into cheers as Adam fist pumped into the air. "YES!" He shouted, while Blake began cursing. Adam hopped out of his chair and ran to Arianna, who gave him a huge hug, (he even lifted her off the ground momentarily).

"Great job, I'll see you for the battle rounds." Adam said quietly in her ear, and all Arianna could do was thank him before exiting off the stage.

"Goddamnit, Levine! This is not over!" Arianna heard Blake shouting, while Adam laughed in his face.

"A-ha! Man, she's going to be so fucking good."

Cee Lo nodded in agreement with Adam. "She has a good pair of vocal chords. For sure."

Man, this was it. She was in. Arianna was _actually_ a contestant on The Voice. Oh. My. God.


	2. A Drink and a Wink

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait…I had to finish up finals and such! But I am done now and ready to write **** Thanks to all those who reviewed xoxo**

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Voice, or Adam Levine blah blah**

CHAPTER TWO: A Drink and a Wink

Back at home (which was in Irvine, California), Arianna was greeted with a surprise party when she walked in the door. Family members, old high school and college friends, it seemed like almost anyone she had ever known were there.

There was a banner congratulating her, lots of food, and of course dancing. While Arianna was stressed for the knockouts (she still had no idea what song she was singing), she allowed herself this one day to relax and enjoy herself before she was thrust into one of the most stressful moments of her life.

"Sooooo, aren't you glad I signed you up?" Sierra mused, nudging her best friend's shoulder.

Arianna let out a chuckle, "Yes, I am beyond happy. Now I have yet another chance to screw up in front of the world! Hooray!"

Sierra rolled her eyes, "You're so dramatic oh my god. You did amazing and are _going to be_ amazing. Especially now that you're on Adam's team."

"Uhm, yeah, can we talk about that for a moment? I'm actually shocked like what the fuck and when he hugged me? I almost died."

"Oh my god I know! I was freaking out when they showed that in the back room, I literally don't know how you didn't faint."

"It was really hard not to, trust me."

"Do you know when you'll find out what song you're singing?"

"Nope, I have to go back to the studio next week and we'll be told who we're battling and what song we're singing. I'm freaking out a little." A little was an understatement; Arianna was worried sick that she would be paired with someone who would out-sing her.

"You're going to be fine," Sierra soothed, always the encourager. "Just let me know when he tells you and we can work on it together."

Sierra was a singer, too, although not quite as good as Arianna. That was the special thing about Sierra, though; she never tried to outshine her best friend. She was comfortable being the wingman in all of the adventures- she never hogged the spotlight.

Smiling to herself at the thought, Arianna slung her arm around her best friend's shoulders.

"Whaddyou say we get into some _real_ trouble tonight?"

Sierra grinned, "I thought you'd never ask."

Arianna groaned from her spot on the floor, her head still spinning. Where the hell was she?

"Sierra?" She mumbled, eyes still closed with her hands on her head to try and subdue the pounding. "Cee-cee?" She called again.

Arianna heard slight movement from across the room, and she opened her eyes just enough to see a girl's body slung over the bed.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Arianna asked, as the pounding in her head would not allow her to think hard enough about what had happened.

"Fucking Chase Simmons happened." Sierra growled back, also moaning and holding her stomach.

Ah, Chase. Well that would make sense. Chase was Arianna's ex…fling. Or boyfriend. Whatever. He was what you expected any male guy in California to be- hot, tan, with a major in douche and a minor in drinking. Chase was one of those guys who acted like he couldn't care less about Arianna, but yet when she was around, he was suddenly all into her again. Waste of time. And space, for that matter.

"What all do you remember?" Arianna asked, slowly getting up off the floor and wiping her mouth. She felt like she had thrown up at least twice over the course of the night. "Gross," She mumbled to herself.

"Before or after you slept with Chase?" Sierra asked while Arianna let out a screech.

"I _slept with Chase?!" _

Sierra laughed, "No, but I wanted to see what your reaction would be."

"Fuck you." Arianna growled, being sure to slap Sierra's ass on her way to the bathroom.

"Ow!" Sierra whined, "Don't have to be such a grump. _Anyway_, I think we just grinded on a few guys, made out with a few more, and got hammered. You would not shut up about winning The Voice though."

Arianna blushed and scrunched up her nose. She didn't want to be _that girl_. "Ew, well hopefully I got it all out of my system. That's just unattractive."

"It really was." Sierra replied, half joking.

Sierra was interrupted by Arianna's phone blaring _Daylight_ into the room.

"Ah shit fuck fuck!" Arianna shouted, fumbling her way to her phone, "It's _The Voice!_ They're calling me!"

"Well pick it up!" Sierra replied, rolling her eyes.

"Oh. Right, duh. Hello?" Arianna asked, trying to clear her throat in an effort to sound somewhat awake. And not hungover. "Huh uh. Alright. Uhmmm, yeah I can make it there. Ok. Thanks, you too. Bye."

"Well?" Sierra asked, making her way to the bathroom to shower.

"They want me back at the studio at 3, I need to get ready! I'll talk to you later, ok? Love you!"

"Love you too!" Sierra shouted from the shower, trying not to laugh at the misfortune that was her best friend.

Leave it to Arianna to get hammered the night before she had to go in the studio and not only find out who her battle partner would be, but also what song she would be singing. Fuck.

In an effort to try and put herself together, Arianna had showered, brushed her teeth a million times, done her make up, and straightened her hair. She had quickly googled a few "hangover" cures, and had tried a some of those as well. Though honestly most were just downright stupid.

At the studio, she was escorted into a room with the rest of Adam's team. Arianna scanned her competition; most were about her age, there was one who was quite a bit older, majority of them were guys, there were only 3 girls including herself! Before Arianna could really get settled, Adam had graced them with his presence.

"Hey, Team!" Adam was greeted with a chorus of 'hi's and 'hey's from his team, he smiled before continuing. "First of all- congratulations on making it this far. Getting past the blind auditions is a huge accomplishment so give yourselves all a pat on the back." Most of the team laughed, but some actually did it. Arianna smiled slightly, "I know that what must be on most of your guys' mind is: what am I looking for? How am I going to decide who wins what battle? And I'm here to tell you guys all to _breathe_. I will be deciding not based on practice, but who kicks ass the day of the knockout round. And that's all I'm going to say about that. So! Today is the day you've all been waiting for! Who am I going to pair you up with?" Adam chuckled to himself, and then began with the matching. For the post part, it seemed random, but Arianna was sure he had a plan.

Finally, she heard her name, "Arianna," Adam looked at her with a smile, did he wink at her, too? No way, he wouldn't have done that on national television. "I want you paired up with Luke." Arianna tried her best not to be surprised. Luke? He was a country singer, and at least 7 years older than her. "The song you guys will be singing is _Demons_ by Imagine Dragons."

Imagine Dragons. How interesting. Arianna had heard a few songs by them, but wasn't sure if she had heard that particular song. This was going to be interesting…

Luke and Arianna followed one of the show workers to their "waiting room" (essentially it was their practice room, as there was a piano in the room).

"So, er, Arianna, right?" Luke asked, snapping Arianna from her thoughts. She smiled, and held out her hand for him to shake.

"Yup. Nice to meet you, Luke."

"And you as well, ma'am." His country twang was almost as strong as Blake's. Admittedly, if he were a lot younger, Arianna may have found him attractive. "I wonder who he's going to have as the guest artist." Luke mumbled nervously, looking around the room.

"I have no idea…" Arianna breathed, still feeling like the entire experience was rather surreal. "Have you heard the song before?" She asked him, hoping that he hadn't.

Luke began laughing, "I sing and listen to all things country. I'm not even sure I remember what the band is called."

Arianna laughed, "Imagine Dragons. They're pretty good actually; they're just now getting big. I'm surprised that Adam had heard of them, though."

"I'm sure there's a lot about Adam that we don't know." Luke said with a wink.

Arianna was about to reply when the doors swung open, and Adam burst in, half-singing, half talking nonsense. Arianna resisted the urge to laugh.

"Hello team!" He seemed to like to use that phrase a lot, "Alright, so before I bring in my handy dandy helper, I wanted to touch base with you. See how y'all are feeling about the song. Oh god, did I just say y'all? I'm turning into Blake. Goddamnit."

Arianna couldn't help the snort that slipped out, and Adam caught her eye. "Sorry, you're just funny." She said, still half-laughing.

"I get that a lot," Adam winked, and then burst into laughter. Oh my god, what a dork! And what was with all the winking? "Ok ok back on topic, so I chose the song Demons, as I said earlier. And I'm not sure if you guys have heard it before so I was going to take the time to let you hear it once or twice, and then I'll bring in my help, sound good?"

Arianna and Luke nodded simultaneously, as _Demons_ started playing. Arianna focused on the lyrics, closing her eyes, trying to see if there was an angle she could connect with the song. Arianna immediately felt a connection as the song reached the chorus.

_Don't get too close, _

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

As the song came to a close, Arianna let out a breath. So Adam was going for an emotional performance, huh? Well Arianna could definitely manage that. This was a song she almost immediately felt a relationship with. She smiled faintly.

"Haunting song, isn't it?" Adam asked, more to himself than to anyone. Arianna nodded, "Alright I'm going to go grab my guest and be right back!"

Turned out the guest that Adam was referring to was Adele. The _fucking_ Adele. Arianna was mind-blown when he brought her in, and was star struck on a whole new level than when she had met Adam. Her and Luke worked through the song a few times; Adele had complimented her on her delivery, but warned her about belting out too much. Emotion was going to be key to this song. Luke sang well, but had a few pitch issues and had trouble learning the song.

After about 45 minutes, they were free to leave for a lunch break. Afterwards, they each got a one-on-one session with Adam to discuss the song and what their difficulties were going to be. Arianna saw this as more of a tidbit for the show, rather than actual help. But hey, who wouldn't turn down alone time with Adam?

"So, how old are you, again?" Adam asked, once the cameras started rolling.

"I'm 26." Arianna replied with a smile, while Adam raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, I would have never guessed. You don't look a day older than 20."

Arianna laughed, "Oh please, this coming from the guy who looks like he's 25."

Adam scoffed, "Stop it, we all know that's not true. So, you're 26 years old, you've got possibly the biggest thing going for you right now, how are you doing?"

"Uhm," Arianna paused, and then laughed nervously, "I mean, good, I think? I really haven't had much time to think about it. I'm nervous and worried, I mean Luke is an amazing singer and he has a lot of talent. I just want to do the song justice, and preferably not make an ass of myself on TV."

Adam laughed, "I literally try not to do that every single day. No, but look, you have so much talent, and you seriously have this amazing way of connecting with every song." Arianna shook her head as in 'no', "No seriously, you do. It's incredible. You only heard _Demons_ like twice, and already in rehearsals you had that shit down. It will really give you an advantage for the knockouts. But one thing, similar to what Adele was saying, is don't be afraid of Luke overpowering you. He's a male, so naturally he's going to be louder than you, and you're not necessarily a powerhouse singer- but that's ok because that's what gives you your edge. Just sing from your heart, and the audience will connect with you."

Arianna nodded, "Thank you so much, Adam. I just hope I make you proud."

Adam laughed again, and Arianna could have sworn it was the cutest thing she'd ever heard. "Just sing your heart out and you'll have nothing to worry about."

The cameras clicked off and Arianna wish she could have stayed and talked with him more. Honestly throughout the conversation she had forgotten that she was even being taped. She rubbed her head, sighing. Her headache from the extra curriculars of the previous night still hadn't gone away.

"You know, I remember hearing that you had signed up for The Voice drunk, but I really am surprised that you showed up to practice today hammered also." She heard a voice from behind her and jumped a little. It was Adam.

She blushed slightly, "I'm not hammered." She lamely said, "I'm just, er, fighting a migraine."

"A hangover migraine?" Adam smirked, popping a grape into his mouth. "Look, I'm not judging, God knows I've been there, but try to take this competition seriously? I know you're beautiful but I'm counting on you. Try not to let me down."

Adam winked at her and walked out of the room, whistling as he left. Arianna felt so embarrassed, she thought she was going to collapse and die.

And what the fuck was with all the winking?


	3. The Knockouts

**A/N: Yay hooray I literally feel like this fic is writing itself hehe. I must be very inspired- this chapter is one of my favorites due to reasons. ;) Anyway, enjoy & let me know what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Voice or Adam Levine, but you knew that already.**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: The Knockouts

"It was literally one of the most embarrassing moments of my life, I'm shocked he didn't kick me off his team."

"Oh please, don't be so dramatic."

"No I'm serious, S, he was being super nice but there was like…a snarky tone in the way he talked with me. He almost seemed pissed."

"Well, you know how Adam gets during competitions…he's very competitive."

Arianna groaned and flipped over in her bed onto her back. Sierra was on speakerphone and she was lamenting about the horrible conversation she had had with Adam after practice.

"I just feel so dumb. I didn't mean to be hungover, but when they literally give me like a two hour warning, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to sober up that fast."

Sierra sighed, "It's fine, I wouldn't worry about it. You'll just have to prove to Adam in the knockouts that you're taking the competition seriously. I'm sure he won't hold it against you, I mean; it's pretty obvious that he gets drunk off his face all the time. How's your song coming along anyway?"

"It's going good, I'm excited about it but I'm also ridiculously nervous. I hope Luke doesn't end up surprising me or anything."

"The knockouts are in a few days, right?"

"Yup, this Monday."

"Ah, good luck, girl. I know you're gonna kill it."

"Thanks, See. Alright I better go practice or do something productive."

Sierra laughed, "Alright, try not to get drunk. Love you!"

"Love you too. Bye!"

Arianna clicked off her phone and sighed deeply. The knockouts were only two days away and already she was feeling nervous beyond belief. The competition was getting heated; she had already heard of a few people getting very unfriendly with each other, and it was beginning to stress her out. She was being overly nice to Luke whenever she saw him (though honestly, she didn't think Luke had a mean bone in his body) just in case he got any bad ideas. Arianna decided that the only way to calm herself down was to hit the gym, changing into a pair of her favorite cropped yoga pants and racer back tank, she made her way to the Hotel's fitness room (a lot of the contestants were staying at the same hotel, since most of them were from out of town, usually Arianna wouldn't pay for something like that, but she figured it would be easier if she were nearby that way if she ever wanted to practice on a whim, she had musicians readily available).

She was mentally making a checklist of all the things she wanted to do when she got there, _2 miles on the treadmill, squats, leg lifts, maybe get on the elliptical… _When she totally rammed into someone's arm.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She sputtered, "I totally didn't even pay attention to where I was going." She looked up at her victim, and was met with deep-sea blue eyes. Her heart skipped a beat for a second.

"Oh that's alright, love. It was my fault anyway. Are you alright?" He had a thick Australian accent, and light brown hair. Arianna felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Uh, yeah, fine- totally fine. Sorry."

The boy laughed, "No need to apologize. I feel like my arm is bigger than your head so it's really you that I feel sorry for."

Arianna chuckled- it was pretty massive. "Well I should have watched where I was going."

"It's not a problem." He scanned her up and down quickly, "Headed to the gym?"

"Er, yeah, actually. It's just on the second floor, right?"

The boy nodded, "Yeah, to the right. I was actually headed there; do you mind if I walk with you?"

"No not at all." Arianna smiled, but inside she was freaking out. Who was he? How old was he? Was he in the competition? She couldn't remember if anyone had mentioned any foreigners making it past the blinds. If he wasn't in the competition, then what was he staying at a hotel for? For business? Is he only in the states for a while? Her musings were cut short when she heard him ask her a question.

"So what are you staying at this hotel for?"

"Uhm," Was she allowed to tell him that she was on The Voice? Technically none of the blind auditions had been aired yet… "I'm here on business, working."

The boy nodded, "As am I."

"What do you do?"

"I work for an international business company, mostly boring stuff so I try to keep it alive by staying fit." He laughed to himself, and Arianna felt like she was in a daze. "What do you do?"

"I sing."

"Oh wow- that's brilliant! So then you're pretty good, yeah?"

Arianna shrugged, "I'm alright. I haven't had my 'big break'" –Arianna made air quotations- "or anything yet, but I might be getting there soon."

"That's amazing. Good on you for doing something you enjoy. Or at least, I'm assuming you enjoy it."

Arianna laughed, "Yes, I definitely enjoy it."

"Well, looks like we're here. Let me know if you're around for a while, I'd love to buy you a drink."

Arianna blushed, "I'd enjoy that."

The boy grinned, "Excellent. I didn't catch your name, by the way?"

"Oh, Arianna."

"That's beautiful."

"Thank you, and what's yours?"

"You'll find out once you actually go on that date with me." The boy winked and kissed her cheek, before heading to the opposite side of the gym where all the heavy weights were.

God have mercy.

* * *

"…he was absolutely gorgeous, S, I think my heart is still pounding."

"Oh my god this is AMAZING. You audition for the voice in hopes of sleeping with Adam-"

"I did _not_ audition for The Voice to sleep with Adam." Arianna corrected, though Sierra continued, ignoring her comment.

"-and instead meet a hot Australian boy. God I wish I could have your life."

Arianna laughed, "Oh please, like you don't have enough boys trailing you!"

"Meh but they're all American and douchey."

"Well why don't you come out here? I'll set you up with mystery boy and I'll have Adam."

"Met, I'd rather have Adam actually."

"You're such a bitch!" Arianna said between laughs, rolling her eyes. "Alright well I'll see you on Tuesday, yes?"

"Yessss you most definitely will, bestie. Say hi to mystery boy for me. He sounds so _dreamy_." Sierra said 'dreamy' in a horrible Australian accent that made Arianna giggle.

"I'll definitely keep you posted. Love ya."

"You too!"

* * *

It wasn't until Monday night (the night before the knockouts) that she got a phone call in her room around 9 o'clock.

"Hello?" Arianna answered after the first ring, wondering if it was Carson or someone from The Voice filling her in about her schedule for tomorrow.

"Ms. Montano?" A voice asked her,

"Yes, speaking?"

"I have a note to deliver for you from a Mr. Schafer: he says he met you a few days ago, and was wondering if you'd be up for that drink tonight."

"Oh, er, thanks?"

"He'll be at the Hotel bar waiting for you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight!"

Arianna glanced at the time, 9:10pm. Was it too late to go out and have a few drinks? A flashback to her previous conversation with Adam made her hesitant. But what was just one or two drinks- it's not like she was going to get drunk, right?

Wrong. So very, very wrong. Arianna looked over at the time: 8:30?!

"Fuck shit fuck damnit FUCK!" Arianna moaned and yelled as she popped out of bed, throwing on the nearest thing she could find and trying to look decent in as little time as she could. She was supposed to be rehearsing with Luke for the knockouts today and her slot was at 8. Adam was going to murder her.

She was halfway to her rehearsal room when she heard a voice call after her.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you! I think they finished about 10 minutes ago."

Arianna froze in her tracks. She recognized that voice. It was Australian… she turned and was met with those blue eyes she had spent last night with.

"You…you're…wait, what?"

Daniel (as she found out his name was last night) laughed coldly, and a chill went up her spine, "Yes, love, I'm auditioning for The Voice as well."

"You- you sabotaged me!"

Daniel held his hands up; "I merely asked a pretty girl out for drinks, I didn't make you sleep through your alarm."

"You _totally_ did this on purpose! You're such a dick!"

Daniel laughed, "I'm merely looking out for myself. You're one of the biggest competitions, best to get you out of my way early. See you later, love."

Arianna was furious. Her head and heart were pounding. She stormed into the rehearsal room, not really knowing what she was going to do, but feeling her blood boil. She saw Adam sitting on a stool, and he glanced up at her with a cold expression.

"You're late." He said, his eyes narrowing at her.

"Look, it wasn't my fault, I met this guy and-"

"You really expect me to have _any_ sympathy for you when your story starts off with 'I met this guy'?"

"No but, he hit on me and forced me to drink and-"

"He literally poured drinks down your throat?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then he didn't _force_ you, Arianna. Look. I get it- you're young, drinking is fun, and you want to have a good time. I've been there. But you're not taking this seriously, at all. How the hell can I count on you when you can't even show up to rehearsals on time?"

"Adam, I'm sorry, really, I didn't do it on purpose it's just-"

"Arianna, I'm _trying_ to be here for you and help you but you've gotta help yourself. You have one of the best voices on this show, and last week? I would have said that you were gonna win it hands down. But now you're just self-destructing and honestly your only enemy is yourself. Now, I said this once, and I'm not going to say it again: get your shit together. This is your big break, don't blow it. And you might want to apologize to Luke, too, when you have the chance. The guy's so freaking nice he offered to hang around all day and wait for you to show up."

Adam stood and headed towards the door, "I'm sorry, Are, I really am. You have it in you to be the best, you just need a little more focus."

And with that, he was gone, leaving Arianna alone with her tears and the realization that she might have royally fucked her only chance at actually being good at something she loved.

This day could not have gotten any worse.

* * *

Later, Arianna had found out that Daniel was on Christina's team, and that she wasn't the first person that he had targeted. She was just dumb enough to fall for it. And now, without a final rehearsal with Adam, (Luke and her had practiced after she had apologized a million times) she was feeling even more unprepared, nervous, and sick to the stomach than ever. Great. Just what she needed before she went in front of Adam to try and convince him that he should pick _her_ over Luke. Luke, who hadn't done anything wrong these past few weeks, Luke, who had been so kind to her and never been upset over her delinquent behaviors.

Fuck, Arianna wasn't even sure that _she_ would pick herself at this point.

"Break a leg, darlin'." Luke said, before both of them went out on stage together. After their introductions from Carson, the lights dimmed, and the song started. Arianna dug deep to find the place that made her the unhappiest; the place that could give her the rawest emotion to help draw Adam back to her.

It wasn't until the final chorus when Arianna really felt like she had her moment, and the tears sprang to her eyes as she finished the song.

_Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide…_

The crowd erupted into roars of cheering and applause, and Arianna quickly wiped her eyes as Luke hugged her gently. Blake and Cee Lo were both standing and Arianna smiled slightly, still not feeling completely confident, but instead reassured.

"Wow! Adam, a tough decision to make, but first let's hear from the other coaches. Blake, how'd they do?" Carson asked, standing beside Arianna and Luke.

"Wow, I mean, shit, I don't know! At first I was like man Luke really has this in the bag, and you know how I feel about country artists."

"Yes, Blake, we know. You've mentioned it a few times." Adam said, laughing.

"Just once or twice. Anyway, but at the end there Arianna really had me going and I think pitch wise and all that stuff, I'd have to go with Arianna."

The crowd cheered and I smiled, my heart still pounding. It meant a lot that Blake would choose me, but I wasn't out of the clear just yet, it all depended on what Adam wanted, and I wasn't very high on his list of people he liked.

"Christina?" Carson prompted,

"You know I think overall Luke was stronger in his performance, so I think I would have to choose him."

The crowd also cheered for Luke, though Arianna heard some "boo"s from the audience. She smiled and glanced at Adam, who literally looked like he wanted to kill himself. Arianna's heart raced. It was Cee Lo's turn to decide.

"Look, I turned my chair around almost instantly after I heard Arianna sing, and like I keep saying she connects with the words and it isn't just a song, you feel me? And so with no doubt in my mind I would choose Arianna."

The crowd roared and Arianna bit her lip, it was up to Adam now.

"Alright, Adam, who's it gonna be?" Carson asked, glancing from Luke and Arianna then back to Adam. Arianna wondered if Carson, or anyone else on the show for that matter, knew about Arianna's little fuck up. Her heart was pounding too wildly to even focus on that right now, or anything for that matter. All she could focus on was Adam.

"Ok, alright. I don't know if I can handle this but hopefully I'll just talk it out and convince myself as I go along. Luke, you have been amazing this entire journey; your commitment is really, I mean, it's impressive, and I know that you're going to go far in life. You had a few pitch issues, but you worked on what we talked about in rehearsal and that's important to me. Arianna," Arianna barely had the nerve to look him in the eye, Adam had his serious face on, and she was scared she was going to get reamed. She braced herself. "You and I have had our…differences." Adam chuckled, "But I would be stupid to turn away your talent. And so, I'm going to have to pick Arianna."

The crowd screamed with approval and Arianna almost fell to her knees. The tears sprang to her eyes and she ran to Adam (well, as fast she could in heels, anyway), and half jumped on him while she hugged him. Adam stumbled slightly but held her close.

"I'm sorry, I won't let you down." Arianna said, wiping her tears.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Adam joked, but smiled at her as she walked off the stage.

She cut that way too close.

* * *

**I love reviews! :)**


	4. The One with the Apology

**A/N: I am REALLY sorry that it took me this long to upload another chapter. University has been killing me and familial stuff has been busy as well. Ah, life. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! It's a little bit of a filler chap but whatever. I want this to be a decently long story! I also tried to make it a little bit longer as per request ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Voice or Adam! Surprise!**

* * *

While to Arianna it seemed like the show was breezing by, she realized that for viewers it wasn't at all. Since they aired different parts of the knockouts, she had weeks in between to be practicing for the live shows. Even though she had all this time to practice, she felt like it was coming up way sooner than she was prepared for. After the Knockouts were finishing up, it had been narrowed down to the top 20. To her dismay, Daniel (the douche bag who had almost sabotaged her chances of winning the Knockouts), was still in the competition.

Things with Adam had been, eh, well, fine. They met every other day to work on her song, and outside of that there hadn't been much contact. NBC had quite a few rules on coach-contestant relationships, especially during the show to prevent biases and favorites.

Arianna spent most of her time either working out, singing, or hanging out with Sierra. Any contact with Daniel had been strictly prohibited. Not only was he a douche, but he was also very attractive and had really great ways of distracting her from her goal. She was not allowing herself to drink anymore.

Since there were only 20 contestants left, groups had formed pretty quickly. Arianna found herself hanging out with a gorgeous African American girl from Cee-Lo's team, Tatiana, a country boy named Duke from Blake's team, and two girls from Adam's team, with whom Arianna was the closest with, Malika and Jade.

In their down time they joyously abused room service whilst gossiping among each other. This particular night it was only Malika, Jade and Sierra that were hanging around painting their toenails in Arianna's room.

"So, like, what's going on with you and Adam anyway?" Malika asked, not glancing up from her perfectly polished toes.

Arianna scoffed, "What do you mean, 'what's going on'? There's nothing 'going on'." Arianna used air quotes to support her point.

Malika and Jade both laughed, "Please, you both are like the talk of the entire show."

"What are you talking about?" Arianna asked, scrunching her face, "Adam can't even stand to look at me, there will never be anything going on with us."

"Right, he can't stand to look at you because you're so beautiful!" Sierra said, laughing.

"Please, like he would ever think that." Arianna said, rolling her eyes.

"It's true! I've seen the way he looks at you." Jade chimed in.

"Oh, you mean the look he gives when he wants to kill me?"

Jade rolled her eyes, "He's never wanted to kill you, I think he envies you."

"That doesn't make sense, there's nothing to envy. He's the one who has _everything_."

"But he doesn't have you…" Malika joked in a sing-song voice. Arianna just stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"Whatever, he doesn't at all. Can we talk about something else now?"

"YES. Like the fact that your phone has been blowing up nonstop all night?" Sierra pointed out, "Who is it anyway?"

Arianna scrunched her nose, "Chase…"

"Ooooh, a boy?!" Jade asked excitedly.

"Who's that?" Malika chimed in, while Sierra just groaned.

"Nooooo, not Chase. You can do so much better than him." She said, closing her magazine.

"Wait fill us in, who is Chase anyway?" Malika asked, screwing on the cap of the light blue nail polish she was using on her fingernails.

"Well let me give you the _real_ story before Arianna ruins it and makes stuff up." Sierra said, scooting in closer to the girls.

"Oh thanks, See, love you too." Arianna said, shutting her laptop to join the mini huddle.

"Ok so basically Chase is your typical California boy- hot, sexy, tan, but a total douche bag."

"Well how did you meet?" Jade asked, popping a Sour Patch Kid into her mouth.

"They met at a party- I know, great place to start a relationship, right?" Arianna threw her magazine at Sierra. "Hey! I'm just saying. Anyway, things are going great. I actually thought he was a really good guy at first. They dated for a year, and then their first summer together was like a total nightmare- Chase started acting super shady around Ari and wouldn't text her or see her or anything for like, 2 weeks. And then when Arianna finally went to his house to confront him, she saw him making out with another girl…"

Jade and Malika interrupted Sierra with shocked noises, "What a dick! Ugh, I literally cannot stand when guys cheat on girls. What a scumbag."

Arianna nodded, her stomach tied in knots. Whenever she thought about Chase cheating on her, it made her want to throw up and never eat anything for the rest of her life. She would never forget walking in on him with that girl on his bed…

"So then what happened?" Jade asked, munching on some popcorn.

"Well then we broke up, I mean I dumped his ass right then and there, but he's really hard to get over. He's not an awful guy, he just messed up." Arianna said, finishing the story for Sierra.

"But that's the thing, A, he _is_ an awful guy. There's never an excuse for cheating." Sierra said, while Jade and Malika nodded.

"Amen." Malika added.

Arianna sighed, "It's just not that simple though. It's hard to let go of someone that you've trusted for so long. I mean Chase was my best friend, and when we were good…we were really good. He was an amazing person, he just kind of got lost somewhere along the way…"

Sierra looked at Arianna sympathetically, "I get that, but I still think you should move on. There are tons of guys that would _kill _to be with you and wouldn't cheat on you."

"True that! Like Adam, for example!" Jade said, while all four of the girls burst into laughter.

"Nothing's going to happen with Adam!" Arianna shouted above their laughter, though the thought of being with Adam made her entire body tingle all over.

"But wait, we never found out why he's texting you right now!" Malika said, looking at Arianna.

"Oh! Right, well, he sorta wants to get dinner sometime this week."

"What?! No! Hell no! Don't do it!" Sierra said adamantly. "You've hooked up with him enough times, don't let him keep pulling you along!"

"I know I know…" Arianna sighed, in her heart she knew Sierra was right, and yet there was something about Chase that she just couldn't let go of…

* * *

"You really need to pick a song soon, Are." Adam said for like the millionth time that evening, his fingers tapping on the piano.

Arianna groaned- it had been so hard to choose between the millions of songs out there. What would people relate to the most? How should she appeal to their emotion? Being in the top 20 meant that _eight_ people had to go home after the live show. If she didn't play her cards just right, there was no Adam to save her this time. It was all up to America…

"I know, I know, I'm just so nervous I want it to appeal to the audience."

"Well, it has to appeal to yourself, first. If you enjoy the song then chances are the audience will, too. What are you the most comfortable singing?"

Arianna shrugged, "Anything, really. I hope this isn't too cheesy but I love singing any song of yours." She blushed slightly, glancing at the floor.

Adam grinned, "Well of course you do 'cause my songs are the shit!"

Arianna burst out laughing, "You're right, you're right. Of course."

"No no on a more serious note, here's my piece of advice to you: you've sung twice on the show so far, and both of them have been really emotional. I think you should give something the audience isn't expecting, maybe a more fun song that can showcase your abilities and vocal range."

Arianna pondered for a moment, "Okay…so then what would you suggest?"

"What do I suggest?" Adam started laughing, "What am I- your musical library? I don't know every song ever created!"

"But you know most!" Arianna said, laughing with him as her heart fluttered. She couldn't get over the way he made her feel when he smiled at her. They had such easy chemistry; it was so much different when she was with him than when she was with Chase. With Adam it was…effortless. With Chase it almost seemed force. "Well what about a good ole Kelly Clarkson song?"

Adam pondered for a moment, "Sure, I don't see why that would be a problem. Why don't you play around with some of her music and we'll revisit this on Friday?"

Arianna nodded, "Alright, sounds good to me. See ya Friday!" Arianna hopped off her barstool and headed towards the door. "Oh and Adam?"

"Hmmm?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Thanks again."

Adam smiled at her, "Don't mention it." Arianna returned the smile and headed out the door, her raven black hair cascading behind her back and Adam couldn't help but wonder: was there anything any more beautiful than that girl?

* * *

Before she knew it, Friday morning rolled around. Arianna had been listening to a ton of Kelly Clarkson's old stuff to try and find something that really hit home with her. She was pretty close to coming to a decision, and was happily singing along to _My Life Would Suck Without You_ when there was a knock at her door. Arianna glanced at her clock, who would be here at this time?

She opened the door to find…Chase. Oh.

"What're you doing here?" She asked bluntly, staring at him. His ocean blue eyes seemed lost and sympathetic.

"Can we talk?" He asked, his tone much more quiet than usual. Arianna internally struggled with herself. She could practically hear Sierra's voice in the back of her head telling her to slam the door in his face.

"Sure, come in." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. _Damnit!_

"Look, I've been thinking about you lately…and I've been thinking about us…and I never apologized to you for what I did." Chase was sitting awkwardly on the edge of her bed while Arianna was standing a few feet away playing with her hands.

"Chase, you don't need to apologize for that, it's fine-" She began to say,

"No I do need to apologize." Chase interrupted, standing up and walking to her. "What I did to you was wrong, and I know that now. I'm sorry for hurting you. You deserve better than that, and I'm sorry that I wasn't a better boyfriend for you."

Arianna looked down, her heart pounding. This was so out of the blue, how was she supposed to feel?

"Look, I'm not here for forgiveness or anything like that. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry. You're a beautiful girl, Arianna, and you deserve to feel that way. I'm sorry that I took you for granted."

So many apologies, Arianna didn't even know what to say.

"Can you tell me what you're thinking right now?" Chase asked, searching deep in her eyes for _anything_, even a sign of recognition at this point would be good.

"To be honest…all I can think about is why you did it. Why did you, anyway?" Arianna looked into his blue eyes, trying to hold back the tears. She almost regretted asking it the second it came out of her mouth. She wasn't sure she could handle the answer.

"I don't know," Chase ran his hands through his hair, "I just felt stressed out. We felt too serious or something, and I felt like I wasn't ready."

Arianna scoffed, "Chase you were 26 when we were dating, how were you _not _ready?"

"I know I know it sounds stupid, we just felt so final. Like it was the end for me."

"Wow. I'm sorry that our relationship made you feel like your life was ending."

"No, Ari, I didn't mean-"

"_Don't_ call me that." Arianna cut him off, glaring at him, "You lost the right to call me that when I walked in on you and that slut!" She couldn't stop the lone tear that fell down her cheek as the emotions she had been holding in for two years started bubbling out of her like a volcano. "Do you even know how much you hurt me, Chase? Do you know how it feels to see the person that you _love_ with someone else? Touching them and kissing them- like the same way you used to touch and kiss _me_? God, it's like everything that we had together meant nothing to you!"

"But it does- it does mean something to me! That's what I'm here; don't you get it, Arianna? I'm in love with you."

Arianna just stared at him through her tear-stained face. "You're joking me, right? You _what_ now?"

"I'm _in love_ with you, Arianna. I'm in love with your hair, the way you laugh, the way you look at me when I say something stupid, your legs, your gorgeous body, and the way you dress. I just want to show you off to every person I know. You're the only thing I can think about, Arianna. Night and day."

"It's too late to be feeling this way, Chase. You had a whole year with me to tell me this stuff and to feel this way about me. It's over now."

"But it's not, Arianna, don't you get that? I'm here _now_, we can be together now. It's never too late."

"How can I be with you when I can't even look at you?" Arianna asked, her heart beating a mile per minute. This was not how she expected her evening to go.

"Will you just let me try to make it up to you?" Chase coaxed, "We don't even have to be together or anything, just let me back into your life, please."

He was almost begging her. Arianna chewed on her lip, wiping her tears away. She felt pathetic, and she didn't know what to say to him. Should she tell him to get out? To walk out of her life and never come back? But it was _Chase_…

"Can you give me time?" She finally asked, after what felt like an hour of debating back and forth in her head.

"Of course! Anything you need. Just let me prove to you that I can be here for you and I can support you. I don't want any hookups or anything like that, no more drunk make outs." Chase paused for a second, then stepped in closer to her. She could smell the cologne that she had bought him for their one-year anniversary. Damn him. "Friends?" He asked, extending his hand out to her.

Arianna looked between his outwardly extended hand and his face, feeling unsure. After a moment's hesitation, she nodded and reached out her hand to grip his. "Friends." She said softly.

* * *

That evening, Arianna still felt like her head was in a whirl from what had happened with Chase. Him coming to see her was so random- why was he in love with her all of a sudden? Was it because she was on The Voice and he wanted to be associated with her? Or was he being genuine? There was no real way of knowing…

She hadn't talked to Sierra about it, because she knew what she would say. Sierra was an amazing best friend, but sometimes she had an annoying habit of acting like she knew what was best for Arianna all the time. And that just wasn't true.

In practice with Adam, Arianna felt distracted. Between her feelings for Chase, the pressure of being on The Voice, and her back-and-forth confrontations with Adam- Arianna was beginning to feel overwhelmed.

When she couldn't make the high note of Kelly's song for the third time in a row, Arianna groaned in resignation.

"Maybe I should just pick another song." She lamented, throwing her pen across the table. Adam raised his eyebrows at her,

"Are you about to have a hissy fit?"

Arianna blinked at him, "No...? I just feel frustrated."

"With the song? I don't know why, you're killing it every time you sing it. Just try not to put so much pressure on yourself, relax."

Arianna took a deep breath, "I don't know _how_ to relax."

Adam laughed, "Well I would recommend taking a shot but since you're a borderline alcoholic…"

Arianna gaped at him, "I am so _not_ an alcoholic! And that's not funny, my Dad died because of a drinking problem."

Adam immediately sobered from his laughter, "Oh, Arianna, I didn't know, I'm so sorry…"

Arianna burst out laughing, "Gotcha! I'm totally kidding."

Adam rolled his eyes, but began laughing anyway, "That was so _not_ funny."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"I don't know!" Adam said in between laughs, "Alright alright, seriously though, what's bothering you? Sometimes the best things in music are the things that hurt the most. So, what's on your mind?"

Arianna sighed and chewed the inside of her lip. Should she even go into the territory of boys with Adam? Would that then immediately put herself into the friend zone?

"Just…friends…stuff." Arianna said awkwardly, not really knowing how to broach the subject.

"Wow, that was really deep." Adam teased, raising his eyebrows at her. "Come on, the back of a book cover could give me more than that."

Arianna surveyed his face for a moment, what would be the harm in telling him? "Well, there's this guy…" Arianna paused as she immediately saw the look change on Adam's face. Was that surprise or disgust?

"Oh. There seem to be a lot of guys, huh?" Was all Adam said at first. When Arianna didn't answer, he pressed on. "Go on."

Arianna sighed, "It's a long story but we dated for a while a few years ago, he broke my heart and just this morning he came back apologizing." Adam didn't say anything, so Arianna continued, "I just don't really know if he's being genuine, you know? I hear all the time that cheaters don't deserve a second chance. But what if he does? I mean, at one point in my life I thought he was _the one_, you know? It's scary to move on from that."

Adam was quiet for a few moments, his eyes were calculating and he didn't make eye contact with her. He just stared at the music notes in front of him.

"Love is hard," Adam finally began, Arianna tried not to smile. That's all he could come up with? "It's hard to know where the line is between what's worth forgiving and what isn't. I mean, at the end of the day that's really up to you. I can't tell you how you should feel about him; only _you_ know what's best for you. I can tell you one thing, though: there are guys out there that will treat you right. Never cheat on you, make you feel like a princess, the whole nine yards. You just need to decide if he's worth giving a second chance."

"That still doesn't really help me." Arianna thought out loud, Adam just shrugged.

"No one can help you make this decision, Are. You need to look into your heart and choose what's best for you. That's all I can say."

Arianna sighed, "You're right. Thanks for the advice."

Adam nodded, and then cleared his throat. "So, wanna start from the top?"

"Sure," Arianna replied softly, her eyes never leaving that angelic face of his as she began to sing.

* * *

**A/N: Fin! Thoughts? Comments? I guess this wasn't **_**that**_** long, but I have more to write and thought this was a good place to stop. Promise the next update won't be this long! xoxo**


End file.
